<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapse by nik_aroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178720">Lapse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_aroo/pseuds/nik_aroo'>nik_aroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Worship, Cannibalism, F/M, Hands, Holding Hands, Necrophilia, Nonconsensual Cannibalism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also the briefest moments of fluff in this. just sprinkled in., body horror is very mild and the necro is also mild, dead assholes can have little a cute moment. as a treat, these two are walking corpses their baseline is slight necro/body horror lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_aroo/pseuds/nik_aroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand worship gone horribly wrong (or in this case, right?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic listening for mood if you would like: https://sptfy.com/4Xg6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvanas glides across the deck to her private quarters, looking the picture of collected beauty. She passes the threshold and shatters it easily with a rough slam of the door. Everyone in the near vicinity winces. Including Nathanos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the third consecutive loss against the Alliance in so many months, caches and caches of Azerite now in the hands of their enemy. So the Warchief was… reasonably upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waiting a moment, Nathanos follows. The door creaks loudly as he steps in, closing it behind him much more gently than she had. He steps around the wall and finds Sylvanas, slumped in an armchair, back very nearly resting on the seat with her legs extended out in front of her. Hearing him enter, she raises her hand from where it had been thrown over her eyes to see who has a death wish. Seeing Nathanos, she only sighs and replaces her hand, radiating frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos, having not been screamed out of the room, steps forth and kneels, waiting for any sort of instruction or request she might give. He stares in concern as Sylvanas silently seethes, mouth twisted into a severe frown. She doesn’t acknowledge him for a good while, but Nathanos has always been patient - even if he is worried about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leather creaks softly as Sylvanas raises her free hand up and extends it blindly towards Nathanos. Not needing further instruction, for he knows his lady so well, he tugs off his gloves and takes her gauntleted hand into his own with a quirk of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he’s familiar enough with every piece of Sylvanas’ armor to be capable of undressing her in seconds, he takes his time. Slowly, methodically, movements smooth as silk, he unclasps the buckles around her forearm. The vambrace pulls apart and the belts slip open, a high pitched </span>
  <em>
    <span>tnk </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounding when the prong taps against the frame and a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span> follows as the metal pieces collide. Sylvanas takes the time to stretch the muscles in her arm as Nathanos sets the armor aside, fingers splaying and wrist turned upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the opportunity and presses his own palm to hers, aligning their splayed fingers, his hand dwarfing her own delicate one, metal covering her fingers cold against his bare skin. He presses his fingers against hers softly and Sylvanas returns the pressure in equal measure. If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a beating heart anymore, it might have skipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts so his fingers can interlock with hers, slightly awkward with the thick leather gloves, but neither really cares. He maneuvers her arm, carefully, so it’s facing upwards. Nathanos’ eyelids droop, and he raises his right hand to press two fingers to the inside of Sylvanas’ wrist. Languidly, he trails his fingers upwards - his eyes follow the line of her arm along with his hand, higher, two fingers turning to three, over her elbow, three to four, until his hand wraps around the top of her arm - and the top of the glove. He lets his eyes travel higher, to her face, and her hand has moved from covering her eyes to propping up her cheek on her palm, eyes hooded as she stares at Nathanos’ hand gripping her arm, frown nowhere to be found, eyebrows knitted in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s never been one to keep her waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaky and frankly unnecessary breath, he begins removing the glove - pulling at the fingers with his left and dragging down with his right. He’s entranced watching her flesh go from blue, to bluer, black, to blacker as the leather glides down and off her arm to reveal her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark, and oh so delicate, veins prominent along the bony feature. He cups her hand in his, brushing his thumbs along the sides. She keeps it limp, for him to move as he pleases, which he takes advantage of ardently. He curls and uncurls her fingers, watches the bones and muscles work under the thin skin, watches the skin of her palm wrinkle. He’s gentle, adoring, as he grazes his fingers all along the hand offered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to see how he was doing, he chances a glance at her face once more. He’s pleased to find he has a captive audience. Sylvanas’ cheek is squished where it’s propped up on her knuckles, eyes glowing - quite literally - with mirth. She’s smiling at him. Nathanos smirks, victorious, somewhat faint at the sight. He presses three quick and playful kisses to her wrist before delving deeper, opening his mouth against his queen’s palm and sucking lightly. Then moving lower and sucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, head feeling lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he shifts to take two of her fingers into his mouth, because if he waits any longer he might shatter. It’s the middle and the ring, and he laps at them roughly. Sylvanas blows a laugh out of her nose and presses her fingers into his tongue in response. He hums in appreciation, nudging her with his tongue once more before sucking and pulling off. Her fingers leave his mouth with the slightest pop, which she laughs at again and Nathanos fights the grin he nearly breaks into by taking her pinky into his mouth and sucking on that one too, for good measure. This time it’s her humming in appreciation. That’s what he’s after. That’s all he’s ever been after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It continues like this, Nathanos worshipping every inch of her hand. Laying open-mouthed kisses along the back, rubbing his thumb into her palm, sucking her fingers into his mouth. Losing himself to her in every passing moment. He pulls off of her middle finger to pant, near overwhelmed, and a trail of saliva strings between his lips and her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s incapable of staying off her long. He takes her index finger into his mouth and moans, eyes fluttering shut, dizzy in reverence. His tongue swirls around the tip of her finger before taking it as deep into his mouth as he can, to where it would be triggering his gag reflex if it were there, but it’s not of any importance, he just wants her to be inside him, to crawl into his skin and overtake him. Her other fingers curl around his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves, breaths useless and shaky around her pointer, attempting to steady himself. Sylvanas’ finger brushes against his teeth, and it’s without a thought, without a care, that he shifts his face to take her finger between his molars and begins to gnaw. Her gasp doesn’t register to him, only the roll of the skin as he bites down, and then the taste of her blood overpowers all other thought, as her thin necrotic skin breaks easily between his broken teeth. It floods his mouth as he works his jaw, bitter and metallic and wonderful and delectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muscle and flesh prove to be a tougher challenge, but Nathanos takes it in stride, only strengthening his efforts in the chewing. Dark blood overflows from his mouth as he chews, dribbles down his chin and his neck and under his shirt, a pitch-black trail that soaks into his skin. Gradually, he works the muscle down to the bone, and the first scrape of his teeth against bone has him whining in delight. Desperate, he continues, the drag of her bone against his is deafening in his ears and it has his hands shaking and his mind turned to slush. There’s nothing in him but the thought of having </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> in him, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her in him. It’s intoxicating. Freeing. This is what he was meant to do and how he was meant to be. This is what he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, the joint comes loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger breaks off and lays sedately across his tongue, muscle on muscle. Red eyes open, vision fuzzy, and he sees a bloody stub before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, his sanity returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen in horror, disgust, panic, locked on the hand in front of him now missing a finger because it was in his mouth and his tongue jerks instinctively and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>rolls in his mouth and all at once he needs it</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> out of him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth opens and then is promptly snapped shut by her hand on his jaw. He whimpers high in his throat before he can catch himself, too disoriented, and his eyes meet Sylvanas’, red seeing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pants quickly through his nose, more by reflex than necessity, and searches his lady's eyes, confused and terror-struck, asking for an answer to a question he’s not sure he knows, alarm gripping his every dead nerve. His tongue has retreated as far back into his throat as it can go. There’s a notable absence where her hand grips his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow it.” The queen sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos’ eyes widen even more and he moves to shake his head, the mere thought sending him into full hysterics - he couldn’t, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s not what he was or what he ever wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but her grip tightens and she yanks him closer until he’s forced to rise to his knees, her face inches from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes bore into him. He’s shaking. She jostles him once more “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Swallow it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to scream, but currently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his queen's finger is in his mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordering</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to swallow it. His body is paralyzed, hyper-aware of the space against his cheek where her finger should be, the scent of her blood in the air. He stares into her eyes, silently pleading with her, silently apologizing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In some deep, dark part of him... silently hating her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because in some deep, dark part of him, he longs to consume her. He longs to obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something must show in his eyes before he even makes the decision to oblige because Sylvanas smiles wickedly at him. Her other hand rises to wrap loosely around his throat. It squeezes once in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s left with no choice. Then again, was he ever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experimentally, he swallows lightly - tongue rolling saliva and blood to the back of his throat and down his esophagus. It’s all in his head, it must be, but it burns on the way down, like the hardest of whiskeys. It causes him to wince, and Sylvanas’ eyes soften ever so slightly. She caresses his throat gently, thumb brushing a line from jaw to adam's apple. It is both soothing and a demand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to bear it, but knowing he must anyways, he squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself. His hands rise to grip her wrist - too tight, he knows, but he can’t help it and Sylvanas allows him so he allows it to himself. Reluctant but determined, trying not to retch, he positions the tiny limb in his mouth with his tongue and works it down. It catches right at the top and tears well up in his eyes, but he swallows once more and it continues down his esophagus. Sylvanas’ fingers follow it down his throat, on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s down. She’s within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand comes up to brush along his scalp reassuringly. He tries not to think about how it’s incomplete. He tries not to think about how he doesn’t deserve it. The slow, slow strokes lull him back down to calm, from the edge of insanity he’s certain he was teetering towards. Her free hand rises and grips hold of his sleeve that had since fallen into his own lap. His eyes, that had drifted shut from her affectionate ministrations, focused once more. It feels like time slows as she takes his hand into hers and raises it to her lips. Yellowed fangs flash as his fingertip ghosts across her blue lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as her teeth sink into his finger, he tries once more not to think about how he doesn’t deserve it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! It's a little messy, but I can't wait to write more for these two. I felt like they needed a cannibal fic, so I used it as my ice breaker lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>